Menagerie
by Tsumina
Summary: Based on Tennessee William's "The Glass Menagerie", this story is centered on Tomoyo after Sakura has started attending college. When Sakura finally returns, something unexpected happens. Will she ever be able to look at Sakura the same way again?
1. Prologue

****

Menagerie: {Prologue}

A clean room is a good place to think. There's nothing to distract you from your deepest thoughts. The cool, comforting sheet of a made bed, the way air can move freely without bumping into things, the mere silence- all of it perfect for when you need time to yourself.

Tomoyo had discovered the secrets of a clean room long ago. Of course, there were always the maids to clean the room without complaint but it inspired in her a sense of accomplishment. More satisfying than the A's she received at school or the medals she'd earned at singing competitions. It was one of her two favorite things.

The others were video tapes.

One hundred and ten video cassettes of her favorite cousin and friend, Sakura. Oh the memories! The wonderful, glorious memories that these tapes held! Watching them reeled her back in time. Back to before. Before Sakura had gone off to college. Of course, Tomoyo couldn't help but feel an incredible pride for her cousin.

Still, her heart ached whenever she recalled Sakura's cheery, emerald eyes and chestnut hair. And her smile! Anyone would have called it goofy. But to Tomoyo, it was perfect. Perfect because it meant Sakura was happy. If Sakura was happy, she was happy.

__

"The greatest happiness for me is to let the person I like have the most happiness."

She'd said this herself when she was only twelve years old. When she had decided she was different from the girls who swooned over football players and movie stars, who had hopes and dreams of marrying and having children.

Tomoyo liked Sakura as more than just a friend.

But her love was a selfless love. Sakura loved someone else. A Chinese boy named Syaoran. Seeing the sparks between the two, Tomoyo played the part of matchmaker and brought them together. Afterwards, they spent little time together, and the only way Tomoyo could see Sakura was in the precious video tapes she had made of her.

And so, day after day, Tomoyo sat in her room, watching tape after tape. A museum trips, school events, visits to the mall…all of them were there and she was happy to have memories that she could watch again and again.

The video was getting to the best part. Tomoyo knew the plot of this movie, but she always had shivers up and down her spine as she watched the climax, when one of the boys at school had asked her to date him.

"Don't do it, Sakura!" Tomoyo called out dramatically, spilling half her popcorn on the floor. As Sakura took a breath to answer, Tomoyo heard her mother, Sonomi, yelling on the phone.

"What do you mean by 'he's at college'?! He told me he would come!"

No, Sonomi was an independent woman. The boy she was looking for was yet another rich, possible fiancée for her. Yes, her mother wanted an arranged marriage for her, so she would definitely marry someone rich and handsome. As for Tomoyo, she would use the man's money to improve her mother's company, Sonomi Toy Co.

Sonomi had been calling all her rich friends, hoping to find the perfect boy. But the process had not been going well. She slammed the phone down with a snarl of frustration.

"I'm sorry," Sakura replied on the plasma screen, "I…I already have someone."

"Well said, Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed as she picked the popcorn off the ground.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or The Glass Menagerie 


	2. Chapter One

****

Menagerie: {Chapter One}

Sonomi shoved a letter in Tomoyo's pale hands. "Tomoyo, explain this! Tell me it's not true!"

She sighed and set the letter on the dining room table. "It is true."

"What's wrong with you?! No wonder you're missing all your tests! Tomoyo, why have you been skipping school!? Where have you been going?"

Tomoyo smoothed a hand over the oak wood tabletop. "I've been out ………walking."

"Walking? A load of crap! Stop lying to me!"

"But I'm not lying!" she weakly protested, her heart slowly beginning to pound in her chest. "I really am going to the park!"

"Pfft! You're just like your father. Always claiming he was going to the bar with some of his friends." A hurt but angry expression spread across her prim and proper face. "But it was a story. He ran out on us. He ran out on ME. That bastard robbed me of five million dollars and left me for a blonde haired, blue eyed, and a big chested woman!. Well I hope he's _happy_! Because he left me pregnant with a child who would turn out to be a little liar just li-- "

"But I'm NOT lying, Mother………"

"What would you POSSIBLY be doing at the park, Tomoyo?! You're not honestly stupid enough to go to the park everyday during the winter. You KNOW you'll catch pneumonia! Now tell me: have you really been out walking?"

"Yes, I have. I've been going to the park…to think."

"That's what you go to school for," her mother spat. But Tomoyo continued in a shaky voice.

"I have more to think about than you know," she said, "I do not want to disappoint you, mother. I really don't. But lately, someone has been on my mind…"

"Not this again! I miss Sakura too. Just like I missed her mother, Nadeshiko. But when missing someone gets in the way of being successful in life, it just isn't worth it, Tomoyo! It just isn't worth it! I am using my money to send you to the local business school. The least you could do…the _least_ you could do…!" She turned away in disappointment, refusing to face the hot tears that streamed down Tomoyo's face.

"M-Mother…"

"You may go. Dry your tears. Yoshi will be coming for dinner."

Tomoyo's watery eyes widened in dread, "No, Mother! I hate Yoshi! I do not want to marry--"

"You may GO."

Six o'clock arrived quickly and as Tomoyo came down the giant staircase in a simple evening gown, she stopped in her tracks to behold twenty young gentlemen dressed in tuxedos. Sonomi was at the bottom of the steps, a smile plastered onto her face. A smile that did not suit her.

"It's about time!" she said, "I convinced Yoshi to bring a few of his high class friends as well! Why don't you talk to a few of them?"

It seemed overwhelming. Tomoyo immediately walked past her mother and busied herself with fetching a glass of punch. She resolved to fetch her supper and retreat to the porch. As she did so, a hand reached out and grabbed hers. She looked up into the eyes of a rather obese man whose hairy knuckles were covered with three or four gold rings and whose chubby wrist displayed a Rolex watch.

"Well good evening, Miss Tomoyo," he said with an empty smile, "You look absolutely lovely today. Please, allow me to get that for you." He took the ladle from her and, trying to summon up his most charming smile, he turned to her, not noticing the punch cascading down his hand.

"Nnh…" Was Tomoyo's response as she backed away. She bumped into someone else. A tall young man with shiny, gelled hair and gleaming eyes as dark as calligraphers' ink.

"Ah, Lady Tomoyo! How nice to--"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She apologized, spinning on her heel and heading back for her room.

Her mother was always doing this to her. Every week. Every single, _wretched_ week, she'd invite another gentleman caller to the house to meet Tomoyo. All of them after the same thing: her money. They were all heartless, greedy suck-ups. She wanted to get away from them all. As fast as she could, she sprinted for the staircase she had descended only a minute before.

The recognizable bony grip of her mother's hand drew her into the crowd. "Tomoyo," she said, "I'd like you to meet Takaro Yun. He lives in England and owns a--"

Tomoyo reached out and seized his hand, shaking it hurriedly and vigorously. He raised his bushy eyebrows in surprise at her grip, but grinned as he beheld how pretty she was. He enjoyed the feel of her soft hands (though he did not take notice that they were shaking horridly) and the gleam of her amethyst eyes (completely ignoring their nervous glances around the room). Sonomi frowned and cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, Takaro owns--"

"Oh would you look at the time?" Tomoyo interrupted, "I think it's time to powder my nose again. Can you imagine? If you'll excuse me for one minute, Mister Yun………". She tore her hand a way from his and fled to the steps, but as she was halfway to her safe, quiet bedroom, Sonomi's cold voice stopped her.

"Tomoyo!"

"Y-Yes?" She slowly turned around to look pitifully at her mother, fists clenched at her sides and tears of frustration threatening to leak out of her eyes.

Sonomi crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. "Where are you going?"

"To powder m-my nose………"

"Yes yes, we all know that excuse," She pushed her into a darkened, empty room down the hall and shut the door behind them. "Now tell me: Why are you being like this?"

She did not answer, but only focused her attention on the designs of the carpet. Chinese dragons. She could see two golden Chinese dragons with grins as wide as their faces, teeth as sharp as daggers………

"Answer me now! Tomoyo, answer!"

"I do not want to marry, Mother."

A hysterical look crossed Sonomi's face. "Do not want to………do not want to?! And what do you expect to do the rest of your life? Watch those silly videotapes?"

Tomoyo did not answer.

Sonomi sighed, exasperated, and said coldly, "No, you cannot do that. I refuse to allow you to spend the rest of your life locked away. You are my daughter. I want you to be successful in life. That is why you are inheriting my company. You will become a fruitful, rich, and happy woman."

"Like you."

"Like me."

As much as she loved her mother, she could not deny that she was very arrogant and proud. All these years, she'd had to overlook this nerving trait and try to find the pure being within. She'd had no luck.

"I'm going to watch some more Sakura tapes now," Tomoyo said softly, nodding respectfully to Sonomi. "Good night, Mother. Thank you for the party."

Sonomi sank into an armchair, listening to the sound of Tomoyo's heels clicking against the tile floor, and after they had faded, she turned her attention to the sound of the twenty young men downstairs.

"What shall I tell them………"


	3. Chapter Two

Menagerie: {Chapter Two}

The sun beamed brightly upon Tomoeda the next day. The fake smile Tomoyo had used so often around her mother was replaced by an authentic one as she beheld the new cherry blossom blooms just outside her window. A finch chirped its merry notes as if it were serenading her. Another wonderful opportunity to think about nothing.

Her thoughts of nothingness were interrupted by the harsh ring of the telephone. _Another pitiful, greedy pig is calling me_, Tomoyo thought grudgingly, _I will simply tell him I am not interested and hopefully he'll go away and leave me alone._

She picked up and answered delicately, "Daidouji residence. This is Tomoyo speaking."

"Tomoyo! This is Sakura!"

Her eyes widened in pleasant shock. "S-Sakura?"

"Ha ha…did you miss me?"

She grinned. "Only a little. Where are you?"

"Just look out your window."

Tomoyo pushed back the silk curtains and, standing outside the gate, was a very grown up Sakura. She'd become at least five inches taller, if not more. Her haircut was still cute and short. From the window, she seemed an entirely different person all together. But no, this was the same Sakura from the cherished videotapes. They waved excitedly at each other. Before long, Tomoyo had torn through the halls, nearly flown down the staircase, and ripped the gate open.

"Welcome back, Sakura!" She exclaimed breathlessly, wrapping her arms tightly around her cousin.

"It's great to be back," Sakura replied, gasping for breath, "Okay, you need to let go now or you'll kill me before I tell you how college is!"

Tomoyo jumped back, thrusting her hands behind her but her eyes still sparkling with delight, "Come in, come in! You need to tell me everything! And mother will be happy to see you! We've both missed you so much! Okay, I'll get someone to make tea and--"

"Okay okay, slow down there before you suffocate!" she patted her ebony haired friend's back. "I plan to stay in Tomoeda for a week, so take it easy!"

They walked hand in hand into the mansion, Sakura looking around in awe. "Oh God, Tomoyo! You guys really changed up the house! And look! Tile instead of wooden floors!" She tapped the tile with her shoe. Tomoyo nodded, smiling ear to ear.

"Mother! Look who's here!"

Sonomi's footsteps were heard down the hall, accompanied by her low voice speaking into her cell phone. "Hold on, Satoshi………WHAT, Tomoyo?! Don't you understand how important this phone call--" She came to an abrupt halt as she saw Sakura standing there. The cell phone was hastily turned off and jammed into her pocket.

"SAKURA! It's absolutely WONDERFUL to see you!" She nearly sprinted up to Sakura and hugged her tightly, "Ah, we've missed you, my dear. Okay, we'll have them make a big lunch with all your favorite dishes! Oden and rice balls- you used to like those, remember? Yes, I shall have them make those for you. Please please, you don't have to stand at the door! Come this way." She led Sakura by the hand into the dining room.

Tomoyo followed quietly, a little grin still on her face, but inside, she was slightly hurt. The last time Sonomi had hugged _her_ was so long ago that she wondered if any sort of mother-daughter embrace had ever occurred at all. Sonomi loved Sakura more than her own daughter. She could remember the night when she had performed a solo at the school play, and when they came home that night, she had asked, "Did you hear me, Mother?". No, she hadn't. She caught it on videotape. But she had come just in time to watch Sakura's entire role. Nevertheless, Tomoyo never held a grudge. Only a smile.

I suppose it's like seeing Nadeshiko again, Tomoyo thought to herself, _Sakura has her mother's beauty. I can see why Mother loves her so much._ Personally, Tomoyo thought herself to have an astounding resemblance to Nadeshiko, more than Sakura. She sometimes wondered whether her mother had noticed it.

"What do you mean, you don't have enough ingredients to cook the oden?!" Sonomi seethed as she glared at one of the chefs. "Ugh………Sakura, dear, I am SO sorry. It'll only be about half an hour, alright? I'll send someone to fetch the ingredients from the store."

Sakura smiled uncomfortably. "Really, Mrs. Daidouji, it isn't necessary to go through so much trouble--"

"Oh, but I INSIST! Tomoyo, make sure she is well entertained until the food is ready." With a smile and a wink, Sonomi disappeared down the halls, the click of her cell phone sounding among her footsteps. "Now listen, Satoshi………"

Tomoyo knew there was no need to apologize for her mother's smothering behavior. Sakura had experienced this so many times before. She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Shall we go upstairs? There's something I want to show you."

Sakura followed her cousin up the stairs and through the hallways. It was like walking through five thousand memories. She could still remember playing hide and seek in this enormous household. The memories were so real, in fact, that she felt she should walk a little closer to the wall, lest a little Tomoyo should accidentally run into her leg.

"Can you still remember where my room is?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"How could I forget?" Sakura replied, "Seventh door on the right, wasn't it?"

Tomoyo smiled and opened the indicated door. "Correct. Smart, smart Sakura."

She blushed, "Aw, stop it, Tomoyo. You know you're smarter than I'll ever be."

They entered the room. "It's smaller than I remember it to be."

"That's because the last time you came here, you were in high school."

"And nothing has changed since then. Except………" Her emerald eyes beheld an unfamiliar shelf of more than one hundred video tapes. "Wow, that's a lot of movies."

Without even having to look, Tomoyo reached up and pulled out one of the tapes. "This is what I wanted to show you. It's my most prized possession." She slid it into the VCR.

"Dad, aim the camera at me first, then at Tomoyo, okay? Okay?" Sakura's younger, squeakier voice directed.

Fujitaka's voice replied, "Yes yes. Let me just take the lens cap off and………"

Sakura's chubby face appeared on the screen. She was dressed in a cherry red kimono and a plastic crown was on her head. She called out, "Presenting the Two Princesses of Tomoeda! I am Princess Sakura and this iiiiis……….(okay, point it at Tomoyo now!) ………Princess Tomoyo!"

As the movie played, Tomoyo stole a glance at her cousin. Sakura was watching with an amused smile. "I don't even remember this………"

"I can," Tomoyo replied, "It was Halloween and we decided to both dress up as princesses and before we went trick or treating, your father filmed us."

"Hey Tomoyo, this really is your most prized possession?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Why?"

"Because it has both you and me in it."

Sakura smiled sweetly and inched over to where Tomoyo sat. She slowly and gently pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so much, you know."

Tomoyo felt she could cry from happiness. She felt she could cry from wanting life to be like it used to. But instead, she shielded it with a little smile. "I've missed you too."

"Lately, I've been thinking a lot about you." One of the things Tomoyo had wanted to know. Sakura had not forgotten her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've been feeling like I've really REALLY had to see you, you know?"

"Well here we are," Tomoyo sighed happily, "Sakura and Tomoyo, the Mistress of Magic and her faithful sidekick."

Sakura had not relinquished hold of Tomoyo. "It's like going into one of my dreams, Tomoyo. Now, I want to be here forever."

Tomoyo laughed lightly. "We could make that work."

"Really now?"

"Yes! We could be like sisters. We'll look after you here and you can have Yue and Keroberos living here too. We could talk everyday and I could design you some new dresses. I can't say I have accurate measurements of you anymore. After all, I believe you've………well, you've gotten bigger around the chest!"

Sakura blushed deeply. "Tomoyooooo………"

"And I could do your hair and I could film you again!"

"You don't mean in one of those frilly outfits you used to make for me, do you?"

"Of course! The theme this time will be………College Student Sakura! I can make a prettier version of our old school's uniform, and we'll use a sash that looks like measuring tape, and we can use some pencils to hold your hair up………oh, all the things we could do! Oh wow, Sakura, let's get to it right now!"

-oooooooooooooooooooo-

Sakura could not even remember Tomoyo being able to sew this quickly. Within half an hour, the costume had been made and she stood in front of the mirror, twirling her skirt. "Tomoyo, it's perfect!"

Her costume designer couldn't have looked more proud, but she knelt down beside Sakura and said, "Well, it'll be more than perfect if you'll let me fix the hem right here………"

"Ha ha! Alright, alright."

Tomoyo smiled as she perfectly stitched the cloth. "It's just like old times, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"A little."

She looked up from her work. "Only a little?"

"Something feels different."

Tomoyo herself couldn't sense anything different. It was everything she could remember. Sakura in front of the mirror in some funky outfit while the dress's proud maker readied a video camera.

"I don't feel anything different. What do you mean?"

She thought for a while. "Perhaps it's because………well………we aren't as close anymore."

This somewhat took Tomoyo by surprise. Not as close? She felt closer than ever, now that Sakura was here. This outfit, this situation, the girl with chestnut hair and her best friend………all of it was so familiar! She felt as though they'd never parted! Almost as if the gap between them had been sewn up with Sakura's dress.

"Well, we could change that," Tomoyo replied hopefully. "You could stay here for more than a week and we could get to know each other again."

"You know I can't do that, Tomoyo. I need to make it to all my classes or I'll fail a course."

"One week isn't really enough time to go around Tomoeda and see everything and everyone."

"No, it isn't. But all the same, Tomoyo, it would be missing school. And besides," her face brightened a little, "College is sooo much fun. I don't think I've ever been happier!"

Tomoyo felt her heart could shatter. What Sakura had said had been driven through her like nails through Christ's hands. Of course, as usual, naïve Sakura did not realize that what she had said could be hurtful. "I'm glad you're happy, Sakura." As she had done oft before, she smiled emptily.

"Parties, friends, late night movies! It's overwhelming but then again, you feel so free!"

"Free………"

Yes, free! No parents or big brothers to tell you who you can and cannot date--"

"Are you and Syaoran still………?"

"Oh, of course. I know we're gonna get married someday. Oh Tomoyo, if only you were there too! If only, if only! You'd love it and you could meet my close friends there!"

Tomoyo felt as if she would cry again. But these tears would only be bitter ones. She felt as if she had been replaced in Sakura's heart by the brick walls of a college building and the unfamiliar faces of college students. Had she looked into her cousin's leaf-green eyes for a second longer, she would not have been able to hold it in. But the telephone rang and she ran to pick it up.

"D-Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking."

"Hello, Tomoyo! Is Sakura there?"

"Oh, hello, Mister Kinomoto. Yes, she is here."

"Please tell her it's time to come home. Syaoran has just arrived and you know how things get when he and Touya get together!"

"I see. I'll send her over, then. Goodbye."

She hung up and turned to Sakura. "Syaoran just arrived at your house and your father needs you home."

Sakura took off the outfit and slipped her own clothes back on. "Yesss! Syaoran's here!" Carefully folding up the costume, she looked at Tomoyo. "What should I do with this?"

"Please keep it."

She smiled and tucked it into her backpack, a Syaoran-induced happiness causing her to accidentally overlook Tomoyo's pained expression. "I can find my way to the door. Hey, isn't that ice cream parlor still open?"

"Yes………" Tomoyo said emotionlessly.

"Well, join Syaoran and me tomorrow when we go, okay? We'll be there around noon. Don't be late!" She giggled and closed, leaving Tomoyo alone in the middle of the bedroom.

As the sound of Sakura's steps faded, Tomoyo felt tears streaking down her cheeks and falling in salty droplets in her palm.

((This is supposed to be where the story of the Glass Menagerie ends. The main character did not have her happy ending and the person she loved hurt her feelings without knowing. However, I will see to it that Tomoyo is rewarded for her years of dedication to Sakura. She's too good a character to torture with tears at the end of the story.))


End file.
